Talk:Season 4/@comment-10390252-20191124230932
I think that, to keep fresh, the show must diverge from the existing stereotype of the 'akuma of the week' and start to do different things. Maybe, from the stolen electronic version of the Grimoire, Hawkmoth finds out about another set of Miraculous not associated with the ones in the box. He seeks to gather them to gain extra weapons. Marinette finds out about them when one of them is found in the Louvre and there is a fight between the heroes and Hawkmoth (assisted by Mayura plus an akuma/sentimonster duo) to capture it. It's obvious from early on that Hawkmoth has a serious advantage in already knowing a lot about these new Elemental Miraculous and where to find them. Fortunately, Tikki and Wayzz know a bit about them too and, more importantly, Tikki and Plagg can track them as they are eternal forces of creation and destruction (depending on who uses them). Just to add urgency to the matter, Plagg notes that, if combined, these six Miraculous are probably the most fearsome weapon ever created. Air - Kwami: Gusst, a falcon kwami - Lets the holder manipulate and control air currents to the point of being able to fly on controlled winds or create wind-storms; special attribute: Velocity (the ability to move fantastically fast); Special Power: TEMPEST - Creates a violent storm wind that can tear apart buildings and even heavy machinery Water - Kwami: Floww, an otter kwami - Lets the holder manipulate and control water, generating coherent water constructs, ice walls and weapons and control floods (cannot create water like the Dragon Miraculous); special attribute: Soothe (the ability to use water to heal any injury); Special Power: RIPTIDE - Creates a tsunami-like wave-front of water that can be used to sweep away foes or block a large number of attacks - This should be the first one found and Marinette acquiring this Miraculous changes things for her in lot of ways Earth - Kwami: Shell, an armadillo kwami - Lets the holder manipulate the ground and rocks, both offensively and to create defensive walls and 'living' structures under the holder's control; special attribute: Resolute (gives the holder extreme resistance to injury and nearly-impossible to move or knock off-balance); Special Ability: TEMBLOR - A cataclysmic ground displacement, either focussed on a single foe or omni-directional and able to demolish a city (Time for a Miraculous Ladybug!) Fire - Kwami: Burnn, a salamander kwami - Lets the holder generate and manipulate fire and electrical arcs varying from small hovering lights to full-scale lightning bolts; special attribute: Inferno (the holder becomes invulnerable to any physical attack and will inflict burns on anyone who tries to touch them); Special Ability: FIRESTORM - A cataclysmic rain of fire aimed at a specific target or omni-directional but useless against objects shielded by rock or water - Obviously, this one Hawkmoth needs to have at some point, maybe until the end of the arc Steel - Kwami: Edgge, a mantis kwami - Lets the holder shape and remotely move metals both defensively and offensively. Also allows them to create 'magical armour' around their bodies that they can shape to their will; special attribute Sharp (makes any object that the holder uses razor sharp and/or incredibly hard); Special Ability: FUSILLADE - Launches every metalic object in the area towards a foe as a hail of spikes or cutting edges; ineffective against stone defences Plant - Kwami: Grrow, a ram kwami - Lets the holder control plant growth and make plants move in line with their will; can create any plant plausibly native to the environment; special attribute: Grass Step (can track nearly movement and map the area by sensing it through local plant-life); Special Ability: OVERGROWTH - Can completely entangle or encase a large area in rapidly-regenerating plant-life. Very vulnerable to fire but devastating against rock and water. There would be five mini-arcs about the search for and final attempt to acquire each Miraculous before the season wraps up with Hawkmoth, having captured all but one or two of them, throwing everything at the heroes in an attempt to get the last and create the perfect weapon with which to capture the Ladybug and Black Cat Miraculous. All six Miraculous can be held by one holder although there is an enormous risk of overloading them with the power driving someone insane or catatonic. However, the Grimoire does mention methods that could be used to allow them to be safely used together and Hawkmoth has had some new clothing accessories of late. What do you guys think?